Hide and go Seek
by lemonowls
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is in no way an obvious man. Nor an emotional one. How he copes with less intellectual matters is not something that has often been tested. Change is unavoidable though.


**Side note – This fic takes place a couple of years after the series and involves Mary from the film...just go with it okay... John has moved in with Mary and pretty much stopped doing detective work with Sherlock and as a result they don't see each other very often. John still does a bit of doctoring though...doctoring is that a word?**

**Don't read if you are easily upset, it may get emotional/a bit dark, I have a habit for these things...**

**Thank you,**

**Enjoy!**

Hide and go Seek

An uncomfortable reunion. 

Sherlock Holmes is in no way an obvious man. Nor an emotional one. How he copes with less intellectual matters is not something that has often been tested. Change is unavoidable though.

Sherlock barged through the door to 221B Baker Street, vague panic bubbling inside him as he saw what he had known he would. After quickly wiping his hand across his brow he swung the door closed, cutting him off from view.

"John!" Mary slapped John's lolling head with a pile of letters, "John, for goodness sake!"

John muttered something as he woke from his afternoon nap.

"Really John, do you have nothing better to do?!" She slapped the letters down on the table and turned to face John, a scowl overpowering her face.

John sniffed and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Well?!" Mary folded her arms, settling in for yet another argument.  
"Well?" John questioned angrily, "Really?"

Mary continued to stare at him in silence.

"I _would_ have something better to do."  
"John, why do you have to keep bringing that awful man up?!" Mary flung her arms to her side, "Really. That was years ago! Your _my_ husband for goodness sake. You should _want _to be_here!"_

John stood up abruptly, "Maybe life would be better here if you-" He cut himself off with a shake of his head.

"If I what John?!" Mary stepped towards him threateningly.

John shook his head and snorted, "You know perfectly well what I would have said."  
Mary folded her arms again, "Oh? I'm not sure I do actually John. Care to enlighten me?"

"Very well. We both know perfectly well who insists on constantly making this a less than pleasant place to live."

Mary's eyes flickered frighteningly for a minuet as John awaited her response, the anger he had felt towards her dwindling and mixing with mild fear. Mary merely shook her head as a response and flounced from the room. John gritted his teeth at her back and flopped back into his chair, resting his heavy head in his hands.

John realised he must have dropped off because he woke to voices. He frowned and stood by the doorway, not listening in exactly just...making sure Mary was okay.

"No." Mary's annoyed voice sounded from the front door. "He doesn't want to see you."

John opened the door silently and stepped into the hallway, he couldn't see who Mary was talking to from his disadvantaged viewpoint.

"Please leave." Mary began to close the door.

"Is that a visitor for me?" John called.

"No it's-" Mary began but John quickly closed in behind her,

"Sherlock Holmes." He finished.

Sherlock sat, shirtless on John's examination table. Looking admittedly worse for wear. John poked at a deep gash running across Sherlock's ribs.

"Honestly Watson I only came here to ask you to help me." Sherlock winced, "I don't need medical assistance."  
John chuckled to himself, "Holmes, I could tell from the minuet you walked in you did." He began to thread a needle, "What do you need my help with?"

"A case." Sherlock stated, "I also think it would be in your best interests to keep this from Mary for the time being."

John began to stitch the wound, "Oh? And what exactly is this case?"

"A series of, quite frankly odd, murders. " Sherlock sniffed as John moved around to his back,

"Are these-?" John began.

"Quite probably." Sherlock tried to sound as nonchalant as he could about the mess of shallow scratches plastering his skin, "There have been four so far. A twenty year old man, a prostitute, a forty-nine year old woman and one a man who I believe went by the name of T-Bone." John smiled at how odd the name sounded in Sherlock's clipped tone."Each murder seemed to hint at the next, there was even a picture of the gentleman's truck at the third. This of course shows they must be linked and what with the murders being fairly similarly carried out I think it's safe to include this as fact. One thing I cannot deduce as of yet is a motive. All these people were, as far as I can see unrelated not the same background, hair colour anything. Though all of the murders have been around this area."

John handed Sherlock back his shirt, "And your sure that's the extent of your injuries?"

"Quite." Sherlock responded as he pulled on his shirt.

"And you want me to-" John looked down as a small, cloth wrapped parcel fell out of Sherlock's jacket and onto the table.

Sherlock smiled slightly as he reached out for the parcel, "So will you join me?" He swiped it from the table and back into his jacket.

John continued to frown but nodded his head, "Fi-"

"He won't." Mary suddenly announced from the doorway

John turned his frown to Mary, "I won't?"

"Help him." She stabbed her thumb in Sherlock's direction, "Not if you want me to stay anyway."

"Mary please, you're making more of this than you need to."

Sherlock twitched his nose.

"No. No John I'm not. _He's_ always first with you. Sherlock this Sherlock that. If you'd rather sleep with him just say!"

John sighed.

"So you would!" Mary's face slowly shifted to red, "You know what John I'm done! I'm done with this!"

"Mary I never said-"

Sherlock silently closed the front door behind, sighed and pulled his jacket straight before heading away from the nondescript house.


End file.
